Des chrysanthèmes pour une fin
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques fragments de la relation entre Gin et Rangiku, depuis leur entrée au Gotei 13 jusqu'au tome 20. Bien sûr, gros spoilers tome 20. Couples : GinRangiku, GinAizen.


_Cette fanfic contient de GROS SPOILERS pour le tome 20/épisode 62, si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, NE LISEZ PAS ! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, auquel je suis infiniment reconnaissante pour les avoir créés._

_En ce qui concerne le titre (pompeux), le chrysanthème est l'emblème de la troisième division, et aussi un des kanji dans le prénom "Rangiku". Et ils symbolisent la fin d'un amour._

_Fic classée PG-13 pour des sous-entendus sexuels. Bon, d'accord, un peu plus que des sous-entendus. mais on ne voit rien, franchement. Couples : Gin/Rangiku, Aizen/Gin, plus un peu de Gin/Kira si vous cherchez._

* * *

Quand Gin rencontre le capitaine Aizen pour la première fois, il est absolument persuadé que c'est un des chefs les plus vieux et ennuyeux possibles, et qu'il aura bien besoin d'aller en dire du mal auprès de Rangiku, pour avoir son soutien moral et se moquer de lui ensemble, et jouer à se faire plaindre avec quelques baisers de consolation.

Tout le monde peut se tromper, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Pendant longtemps, il s'amuse à gâcher les tâches administratives, à briller dans les combats, par sa force et ses tactiques. Il se comporte de la façon la plus irrespectueuse possible, pour contrarier Aizen.

Il provoque ses supérieurs, et humilie verbalement des officiers qui pourraient le réduire en miettes s'ils sortaient leur zanpakuto, mais il sait exactement jusqu'où il peut les pousser.

Le Soul Society est tellement facile à comprendre.

Et Rangiku éclate de rire quand il lui raconte tout cela. Mais elle n'a rien à lui dire en retour. Non, elle est bien tombée. Ses chefs sont drôles. Oh, bien sûr, certains ont essayé de lui faire des avances, mais elle sait se faire respecter. He, elle n'est pas sa meilleure amie pour rien !

Il continue ses provocations aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il attend la confrontation avec Aizen.

Comme elle est différente de ce qu'il attendait !

Aizen lui montre tout, lui laisse voir comment il sait mentir pour s'attirer l'affection de tous. Il lui montre de quoi il était capable. Il lui montre, à lui seul, comment il joue avec le coeur de ses subordonnés. Non, le monde n'est pas aussi facile à comprendre que Gin l'imaginait.

"Comprends-tu la puissance de ces mensonges et de ces attaques que tu lances au hasard, Ichimaru-kun ?"

Gin se sent très bizarre quand Aizen lui parle de cette façon. Comme s'il découvrait de nouveaux horizons insoupçonnés, un océan de nouvelles possibilités, et comme s'il se sentait soudain très faible à la fois.

"Oui, capitaine Aizen." Il ne lui a jamais accordé cet honorifique avant.

Aizen le fixe, et il a eu l'impression qu'il peut lire au fond de lui. Personne n'a jamais fait cela, pas même Rangiku. Cela le rend furieux, inquiet, émerveillé.

"Travaille cela." ordonne-t-il. "Travaille cela et l'art du combat, et tu seras un jour mon vice-capitaine, Gin."

C'est la première fois qu'il a envie d'obéir à un ordre. C'est dérangeant.

Mais Gin est le genre à faire ce qu'il a envie de faire, même si cela doit balancer toutes ses habitudes en l'air.

* * *

Il parle très peu du capitaine Aizen à Rangiku, finalement, _après_. Il ne veut pas qu'elle puisse se douter de quelque chose. Elle le connait bien, et il n'est pas habitué à lui mentir, à elle. Par contre, il est habitué à prendre cet air mystérieux qui la fait enrager ; c'est bien suffisant pour détourner son attention d'Aizen.

Tout le monde dit dans son dos qu'Aizen a maté le petit rebelle de la division, et même si c'est techniquement vrai, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire quand il l'entend. Mais heureusement, Rangiku n'a jamais repris ces mots devant lui. Il ne veut pas avoir à lui en parler, en vrai ou en faux.

Il veut qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée du tout.

Aizen est seulement son capitaine. Ran ne doit pas s'en approcher.

Ou le contraire.

* * *

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demande Aizen au moment le plus inapproprié.

Gin ricane. "Vraiment, capitaine, vous n'avez pas le sens commun. Serais-je dans votre lit, en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé. Dommage, d'ailleurs, j'en aurais été honoré."

"Oh, je ne parle pas forcément de cette façon exclusive d'aimer. Cela ne t'irait pas. Mais il est très vraisemblable que tu aies une faiblesse pour Matsumoto-kun, et que son opinion soit ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi."

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste une amie !" Pourquoi se sent-il forcé de préciser ? Juste parce qu'il n'aime pas ce terme de faiblesse ? "Bien sûr ça n'en reste pas là, parce qu'elle est vraiment très jolie... mais je ne l'aime pas !"

"Oh, ce n'aurait pas du tout été un problème." répond Aizen, reprenant ses caresses, faisant tourner la tête de son vice-capitaine. "Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Pour toi, je veux dire. Tu devras la quitter, après tout, un jour. Cela fait partie de notre plan."

C'est certainement mieux - ce serait certainement mieux.

* * *

Il ne raconte plus à Rangiku qu'une toute petite partie de sa vie. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il y a des projets qui sont absolument secrets.

Il pense qu'elle lui raconte grand chose non plus, une fois sortie des nombreuses anecdotes sur sa division, mais comme elle est très douée pour parler des autres de façon drôle, et lui aussi probablement, cela ne les empêche pas de beaucoup s'amuser ensemble.

Il pense qu'elle ne lui demande rien, pas parce qu'elle a n'a pas envie de savoir, mais parce qu'elle respecte son silence.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle penserait si, au-delà de l'ironie, il en disait ce qu'il pense vraiment. Elle ne rit plus des même choses qu'avant. Lui non plus. Elle ne se moque plus de la hiérarchie, ou seulement superficiellement. Elle a probablement eu de bons chefs, qu'elle a eu envie de suivre. Lui aussi, mais pas de la même façon.

Il sait parfaitement que si tout était à refaire, il voudrait être dans la même division qu'elle. Il ne voudrait plus se séparer d'elle ainsi, de cette façon si insidieuse, en restant si proches en apparence.

Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne voudrait pas être dans une autre division que la cinquième.

Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle y soit.

L'idée même qu'Aizen pourrait peut-être la convaincre de se joindre à leur camp, alors que lui ne le peut pas, lui donne envie de hurler d'horreur. L'idée qu'il pourrait la transformer... non, cela ne compense pas son envie d'être avec elle.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne solution.

Il n'y a rien à regretter, donc.

* * *

Il voudrait ne pas penser à Rangiku quand il est avec Aizen.

Il voudrait ne pas penser à Aizen quand il est avec Rangiku.

Il n'a aucune raison de ne pas vivre au jour le jour, de ne pas prendre chaque moment comme il vient. Il n'a aucune raison de se comporter comme s'il était la même personne en toutes circonstances. Rangiku ne le contredira pas sur ça, et Aizen ne le contredira _certainement_ pas.

Mais Aizen a une façon insidieuse de le lui rappeler toujours.

"Je devrais te donner la troisième division. Cela t'irait bien."

Et Gin adore les phrases à double sens d'Aizen, et ses masques, et sa façon de dissimuler.

Mais il préfère peut-être quand il n'en est pas la victime.

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

"Elle ne peut pas être ta vice-capitaine, tu en es conscient. Nous avons besoin de gens plus faciles à plier."

Gin répond honnêtement que ça ne le dérange pas du tout, qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Aizen n'a pas besoin de rajouter "Elle n'aimerait pas ce que tu es devenu, et tu ne la changeras pas."

Gin l'aurait certainement dit, à sa place. Mais Aizen est au-dessus de ça. Ses phrases frappent d'autant plus durement quand elles ne sont pas prononcées, quand on a l'illusion qu'elles entrent dans la tête d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

Il y a longtemps que Rangiku a arrêté de lui demander "Pourquoi pars-tu toujours en me laissant seule ?" Elle s'y était habituée, elle le tolérait, parce qu'elle tenait à lui. L'idée est plaisante.

Mais il voudrait qu'elle lui demande encore une dernière fois, pour pouvoir lui donner la réponse, qu'il connait maintenant, maintenant qu'il a pris sa décision.

"Parce que là où je vais tu ne me suivrais pas."

* * *

Aizen lui a donné Kira Izuru, un garçon tranquille, discret, loyal, innocent mais aux gouffres d'ombre insoupçonnés.

Gin a l'impression qu'on ne lui a jamais fait de meilleur cadeau.

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il peut manipuler Kira et le mettre mal à l'aise tant qu'il veut - il peut faire ça avec n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés, et d'ailleurs il ne s'en prive pas.

Non, c'est qu'il suffit d'un tout petit peu de finesse pour que ces méthodes, au lieu d'éloigner Kira de lui, le rendent chaque fois plus attaché à son capitaine, plus avide de plaire.

Kira se blâme toujours pour un rien, et Gin est trop heureux de lui donner raison. A chaque fois qu'il entend dire tout haut par Gin le mal qu'il pense de lui-même tout bas, Kira le regarde avec plus d'adoration. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le comprenait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait la vérité. Gin n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aime autant être rabaissé.

Et au milieu de cette boue, le moindre compliment, le moindre conseil deviennent pour Kira des bouées auxquelles il se raccroche.

Gin a l'impression de pouvoir en faire absolument ce qu'il veut - qu ce soit pour leurs plans ou en privé. Et quand ils discutent avec Aizen des progrès des "petits", comme ils appellent leurs vice-capitaines respectifs, il a le délicieux sentiment de le gagner en vitesse.

Aizen rit doucement à la remarque "Ah, Gin, tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une couverture à tenir. Je ne te reproche pas de t'amuser, mais je ne peux pas me permettre un seul faux pas."

"Et avec moi ?" demande Gin avec curiosité.

"Eh bien, peut-être me plaisais-tu suffisamment pour que je prenne un risque."

Gin a un grand sourire "Capitaine Aizen, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi."

Mais il voudrait vraiment savoir si c'est vrai.

* * *

Quand ils parlent d'Hinamori, Gin n'est même pas jaloux.

Peu importe qu'elle lui ait pris sa place de vice-capitaine. Cette fille est ennuyeuse. Cette fille n'est rien.

Il joue parfois à faire semblant de l'être, juste pour s'amuser un peu. Aizen lui donne la réplique avec plaisir.

"Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas." dit-il en souriant. "Veux-tu être celui qui la tuera ?"

Gin hésite, mais répond finalement en souriant "Je préfèrerais vous voir la tuer, capitaine Aizen ; ce serait plus honnête envers elle, après tout."

Vraiment, causer des petits est une source d'amusement infinie. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

Mais quand ils parlent de Rangiku, c'est différent. Ce n'est plus un jeu.

Un jour, Gin se demande pour la première fois si Aizen est jaloux d'elle, ou s'il fait semblant, comme lui. Ou s'il ne se préoccupe _vraiment_ que de l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir sur leur plan.

(Aizen en serait bien capable. Cela rassure un peu Gin, de savoir que l'image trop sérieuse qu'il avait de lui au début n'était pas _entièrement_ fausse.)

Il savoure un instant l'idée qu'Aizen puisse tenir assez à lui pour être jaloux de Rangiku.

Puis il la rejette. Parce que c'est absurde (et qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir peur pour Ran).

Aussi, au lieu d'exploiter la possibilité pour voir s'il pourrait avoir un peu d'ascendant sur Aizen, il persiste à se comporter comme s'il n'y accordait aucune importance. Cela vaut mieux. Pour tout le monde.

* * *

Gin s'amuse énormément au seireitei, mêlant ses astuces d'enfant aux nouvelles armes que lui a données le capitaine Aizen.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont détruire le monde que ça ne doit pas être drôle. Au contraire. Serait-il là si ce n'était pas drôle ?

Il aimerait partager la façon dont il s'amuse avec les nerfs des shinigami qu'il croise.

Mais voilà, Rangiku a vraiment changé, et lui aussi, et il lit plus d'inquiétude que d'amusement dans son regard quand il joue avec quelqu'un devant elle. Ce n'est pas comme au Rukongai. Ils étaient seuls contre le monde entier, et quand il manipulait les adultes, il n'y avait dans son regard que de l'admiration. Elle était plutôt douée aussi, d'ailleurs, même si ses méthodes étaient plus douces.

A l'époque, c'était tout autant pour la protéger que pour s'amuser. Peut-être est-ce une part de la différence.

Elle comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais joué à ces jeux contre elle. Elle devrait le comprendre encore. Mais il n'en est pas sûr.

Il peut raconter tout cela à Kira. C'est assez amusant de voir son petit vice-capitaine effrayé, dégouté, mais presque fasciné, et qui n'ose faire aucune remontrance ni aucune remarque, par respect.

C'est même très amusant. A vrai dire, il ne s'en lasse pas. Mais cela n'apporte pas vraiment de satisfaction à long terme. Ce n'est pas comme d'en parler avec une vraie personne.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y a pas grand monde ici qu'il considère comme une vraie personne. A part Rangiku et Aizen, il serait bien incapable d'en citer une.

Au moins Kira est une jolie petite chose fragile, avec laquelle il peut jouer tant qu'il veut. Mais quand même, cela ne suffit pas.

Il partage donc ses jeux avec Aizen.

Ce n'est pas forcément la réaction qu'il préfère de se voir regarder avec une fierté condescendante, comme s'il était un enfant prometteur. Comme si cela restait moins important que ce qu'ils font avec les petits, qui au moins a un but.

Mais vu ce qu'il est, maintenant, c'est mieux que ce qu'il peut trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, Aizen semble sincèrement impressionné.

Et alors, Gin se sent vraiment spécial.

* * *

Il y a encore ces moments où il est avec Rangiku, où ils trouvent encore un sujet sur lequel ils s'amusent, où après un grand nombre de verres de sake il la raccompagne chez elle.

Toujours, elle le retient. Et ses arguments sont réellement convaincants.

_Il voudrait ne pas penser à Aizen quand il est avec Rangiku._

Il ne peut pas.

A force de lui parler d'elle quand ils sont ensemble - avec ce ton indulgent qu'il déteste, sa façon de considérer leur relation comme une faiblesse bien coupable qu'il lui pardonne quand même - Aizen a laissé sa marque sur Rangiku.

Il déteste quand l'image de son capitaine en train de lui parler d'elle s'attarde autour d'eux.

Plus que tout, il déteste crier dans sa propre tête "Je ne l'aime pas !".

Une fois, il manque le dire à haute voix. Il s'effraie lui-même.

Elle comprend bien que quelque chose ne va pas, à ce moment - même si elle n'est pas en état de comprendre quoi. Elle n'est pas en état de lui crier dessus pour lui demander ce qui se passe. Elle se contente de le serrer dans ses bras, longtemps, comme quand ils étaient petits.

A ce moment, il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il n'y arrive pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas lui mentir. Peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas le reconnaître quand le capitaine Aizen est dans sa tête.

Autant dire qu'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

* * *

"Que feriez-vous si je vous dénonçais ?" demande un jour Gin, couché aux côtés d'Aizen, jouant, avec ses cheveux.

Aizen a un rire profond, chaleureux. "Qui croirait-on entre toi et moi, Gin ?"

"Je pourrais peut-être éveiller des soupçons auprès de certaines personnes..." continue Gin. Il ne sait même pas si la question se pose sérieusement ou pas. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, après tout.

"Voyons," dit tranquillement Aizen, "que ferais-je ? Je te tuerais, très certainement. Puis je créerais une illusion de toi, pour quelques jours. Elle finirait très mal, et probablement certaines des personnes que tu aurais troublées aussi. Et ce serait entièrement ta faute."

Gin déteste Aizen pour pouvoir lui répondre ainsi ; l'admiration devant cette maîtrise ne lui en met pas moins des étoiles dans la tête.

"Mais cela m'ennuierait." poursuit Aizen. "Tu es la seule personne amusante ici."

Gin ne saurait dire si ce sont les menaces d'Aizen ou cette dernière phrase qui le font chercher à nouveau l'étreinte des bras d'Aizen. En tout cas, le désir l'envahit, et Aizen en fait le meilleur usage.

* * *

La première fois que Rangiku lui dit en face qu'elle n'approuve pas la façon dont il traite ses subordonnés, Gin se demande si c'est la première fois qu'elle le pense.

Si oui, soit c'est une amie très précieuse, soit elle est aveugle - et il sait que la seconde hypothèse est très improbable.

Mais il se fait sans doute des illusions. Elle le pensait sans doute depuis longtemps. Sans doute cette façon de briser cet accord tacite comme quoi ils ne se jugeront pas l'un l'autre est une rupture. C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air plus triste que surprise ou en colère.

Ses baisers n'en ont pas moins de passion - mais c'est toujours une rupture.

* * *

Il vient la voir à la pause dans le bureau de son nouveau capitaine, sifflotant un air. Il tourne en rond comme s'il s'était perdu, avant de l'embrasser, et elle répond sans hésitation.

"Ran, Ran, ça te dirait, un peu d'exercice ?" propose-t-il, embrassant son oreille.

"Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir..." lui dit-elle, sans pour autant repousser ses caresses. Ce n'est pas si courant que ce soit lui qui prenne ce genre d'initiatives. Plus maintenant. Plus comme avant.

"Personne ne viendra, c'est la pause..." lui murmure-t-il. Elle gémit alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous les vêtements. "C'est bien dommage. J'aimerais que tout le monde sache ce que je fais avec la plus jolie fille du seireitei. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit jaloux de moi."

Elle rit, proteste un peu, et finalement ils se retrouvent sur le bureau du capitaine Hitsugaya (celui de Ran est vraiment trop mal rangé), et il n'est plus question de discuter.

Pourtant, quand après s'être rhabillée, elle remet quelques papiers en place, il a l'impression que, en dehors du plaisir certain qu'ils y ont pris tous les deux, c'est une faible victoire.

"Tu tiens vraiment à l'estime du gamin." ironise-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Il est plutôt sympa, quand on le connait."

Gin l'embrasse à nouveau, et cette fois il y a du désespoir sur ses lèvres.

Elle le sent. Elle le regarde avec surprise.

A ce moment, il voudrait pouvoir lui dire qu'il va partir, pour lui laisser le choix.

Non pas qu'il pense qu'elle le suivrait. Il est même persuadé du contraire. Il est loin, le temps où aucune idée, aucun but, aucune personne n'aurait pu se mettre entre eux, le temps où ils comptaient tous les deux transformer le seireitei en un vaste chahut, pour leur amusement personnel. Maintenant, elle veut le protéger, et lui veut le mettre à feu et à sang.

Mais il voudrait lui dire quand même. Juste pour que ce soit aussi cruel pour elle que pour lui.

"Tu te souviens ?" lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, "tu te souviens ?..."

Il sait, à cet instant, qu'il ne trahira pas Aizen pour elle. Elle ne trahirait pas pour lui, après tout. Il ne lui cèdera en rien, comme elle ferait pour lui. Elle est la fille la plus forte qu'il connaisse.

Et _il ne l'aime pas_. Il s'enfuit, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Quand même, que sont-ils devenus, tous les deux ?

* * *

Quand tout s'enclenche, il ne fait plus rien, à part regarder Aizen.

Cela seul peut le convaincre qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

Il suit les ordres. Il lui obéit quand il lui demande quelque chose. Il profite un peu de la confusion, de temps en temps. Il reste de vieilles rancunes, après tout. Mais il ne décide plus de rien. Et il fuit quand Ran lui propose de régler cela par un combat, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il attend de voir. Il attend que le sort décide pour lui. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à essayer de le contrarier.

Quand il semble qu'ils vont perdre, quand Rangiku lui met son zanpakutô sous la gorge et qu'il s'abandonne entre ses bras au lieu de faire la plus petite tentative pour se défendre, la déception et l'espoir s'équilibrent exactement. Il se contente d'observer quand Aizen détruit ses adversaires, quand il se retrouve vaincu par tout le seireitei réuni, quand il est sauvé au dernier moment.

Quand il y repense, il se demande s'il a pu vraiment douter de la victoire d'Aizen. Il se demande si c'est ce qui l'a fait rester calme, ou s'il s'en moquait vraiment.

* * *

L'expression sur le visage de Rangiku quand il lui a dit adieu lui a transpercé le coeur - l'a rendu infiniment heureux et triste à la fois.

Il n'aurait pas pu prendre mieux conscience de ce qu'il perdait. Vraiment, il n'a jamais eu meilleur goût que ce jour où il l'a sauvée.

Il lui a fait des excuses. Des excuses qu'il lui devait. Il n'avait rien dû à personne, jamais.

Il pense qu'il en voudra à Aizen éternellement de les avoir séparés. Mais, après reflexion, si Ran avait pu le convaincre de rester, il lui en aurait énormément voulu, à elle.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne solution.

Il n'y a rien à regretter, donc.


End file.
